Unobserved
by CODE ZERO-Mystik
Summary: Raito/L. So often it's hard to see what you really want, and love is so easily confused with loathing. "Ryuuzaki... L" he muttered, "God I hate you so much." Rated for safety.
1. Unobserved

**Unobserved**

Raito woke with a start, jolting up in his bed so suddenly he pulled at the muscles in his shoulders and thus flopped back into the bed with a pained moan. It was early in the morning, too early to be awake as the sun had yet to rise above the clouds and cast its golden light upon the unworthy slime that inhabited the world. He groaned and rolled to the side, eyes searching for the red digits of his clock to tell him the time. 4:32 flashed at him in neon red and again he moaned in irritation. He had work at nine, late due to it being a weekend, and he didn't want to get up and face the cesspit just yet.

Stubbornly, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind in an attempt to go back to sleep. Sleep was his only refuge from the dreary monotony of his days, university, Misa and work and of course, his mission as Kira. No one knew about it and while some suspected but they could prove nothing. He was free to do as he pleased, for the most part, and he laughed in their blind faces from behind his mask of perfection and stoic charm. They all fell for it, like willing lambs to the slaughter.

All but Ryuuzaki.

That infuriating wisp of a man, bony and unkempt as he was, refused to fall for the lies and faces that Raito thrust upon everyone. Ryuuzaki knew what he was, had known the moment their eyes met in that classroom, and it infuriated him. To have such a vapid and fey creature match him as an equal was unacceptable. How could such a socially inept individual be the powerful, brilliant detective L? This man who lived off of sugar and stared up at him with wide, knowing eyes out of his messy, raven locks, how could he be Raito's equal?

Yet he was and Raito despised it.

From the silly, simple smile that spread across his face when someone gave him cake to the disgustingly cute sounds he made when he was concentrating. Raito felt what had to have been loathing welling up in him whenever he saw that slim thumb being chewed on or when the liquid black eyes gazed up at him as calculations and percentages raced through that brilliant mind. Raito hated him with every inch of his being. Hated him so much he could never take his eyes off of him and felt the need to memorize every little habit he had.

Angrily, Raito climbed out of bed as he realised he would sleep no more that night. It was just another thing that he hated about Ryuuzaki; the way he made him always _**think**_ about him and sometimes _**dream**_ about him. It was disgusting and he found he couldn't stop. He stomped over to shower, setting the water temperature well below comfortable and just stood there as it beat against his back. _'A few more hours'_ he mused_ 'only a few more and then I will have to spend another day in the presence of that insipid brat.'_

His body thrummed below him but he payed it no attention. It was not the first he'd felt those urges when in the presence of the man, or even the thoughts of the man, and he believed it came with the need to dominate over the detective in any way he could. Angrily, he rested one hand against the wall while the other sought to remove the feelings. "Ryuuzaki... L..." he muttered, "God I hate you so much."

-----

A/N I wanted to write something for Death Note, mainly because I love the series. For some reason, this sprang to mind. Raito is in denial, massive amounts of denial. I was considering continuing this but given my track record..... probably not a good idea. Still, if I decide to keep going I will. Reviews are nice too you know?


	2. Slipping Under

**Slipping Under**

Raito tapped his fingers against the hard wooden desk, boredom overtaking his usually brilliant mind. It was so dull in here, all the members of the task force looking over files and cataloguing evidence to see if they had perhaps missed something important in their work. Of course they hadn't, for Raito had made sure he left little evidence behind and almost certainly nothing that would link back to him should it ever be found. Although one man could ruin all that.

L was sitting not far from him, gaze focussed almost solely on the bright screen of his lap top. Occasionally he'd glance up and catch Raito's eyes, and the look of knowing would pass through his inky depths before he broke contact and looked back at his screen. He was chewing on his thumb again, sitting in that ridiculous fashion that he claimed made his reasoning skills more advanced. It bothered Raito, because it couldn't be good for the older man and he certainly didn't want his only rival to die of something other than his hands.

He tapped his fingers again, wishing for a pen and a piece of the note so that he wouldn't feel like he was wasting so much time. L looked up at him again, eyes curious and all too large for his thin, almost delicate face, "Is there something wrong, Raito-kun?" he intoned, the same dull and dreary voice he always used. Raito wanted to hear something in that voice; passion, anger it didn't matter just something other than the constant sense of boredom it exuded.

"What makes you think something is wrong, Ryuuzaki?" he responded, gazing in what he hoped was a dispassionate way. Again the poisonous thoughts were circling again, his need to dominate surfacing beneath a vale of barely contained rage. This man, childish and all too infuriating, had no idea how much Raito loathed his very existence. _'But one day, Ryuuzaki, your name will be in my death note and I will show the world what I have accomplished.'_

L reached out to grasp a cookie, nibbling it thoughtfully as regarded Raito. "You are tapping your fingers often and have not stopped staring at me in quite some time. It is very distracting, Raito-kun." He mumbled around the cookie, "Perhaps there is something wrong with me?"

'_There__ is everything wrong with you, Ryuuzaki.'_ He smiled charmingly, knowing beyond a doubt that L would see straight through it. "Of course not, Ryuuzaki. I just find myself with nothing to do and thought perhaps you had found something pertaining to Kira?" he phrased it as a question to draw his father and the rest of the task force even further from L and his suspicions. After all, why would Kira be helping the police to find himself?

L shook his head negative and returned his gaze to the screen. "I have not found anything not already being scrutinized by the police." He admitted, clicking dispassionately on a file. "Perhaps Raito-kun could help me? He may be able to see something I do not."

Raito pushed his chair back and made his way over to L, leaning over his shoulder and reading the file. The feel of the heat radiating from the other seeped into his skin and a dull throb began to circle through him. To be this close, leaning over the crouched figure, seeing how easy it would be to pin him to the chair or even the floor, was wrecking havoc with his senses. He was close, so close and able to almost see the slight shift of L's muscles that indicated his lack of comfort at the close proximity. The feeling was exhilarating and as he leant further forward to take a closer look at the screen, he purposefully let his breath ghost over the pale neck. His eyes caught the almost unperceivable shudder that wracked the slight frame that others would have surely missed and he grinned. "From the looks of things, perhaps what Kira wants is to show his superiority over the criminals he kills? He displays a need to _**dominate**_ over those he considers unworthy, which coincides with your theory of a god-complex." He whispered.

L jerked away from him, an action that did not go unnoticed by Matsuda who had been watching their exchange carefully. Raito smirked straightening up and fixing L with a stare that revealed a lot more than anyone realised. L frowned at him, "Admittedly it does," he conceded his eyes, for once, alight with something other than boredom, "but Kira would also appear to want to dominate those who are _**more**_than worthy as well. What do you think it means of his persona, Raito-kun?" he asked. They both knew they were saying more than just the words in their mouths.

Raito hid his smirk, although the mirthful glint in his eyes was bright. "It appears," he whispered as he began leaning forward again, and taking in the uncomfortable shift the L made with satisfaction, "that he appreciates a challenge." He turned and exited the room, looking back once more to lock eyes on the crouched figure in the chair, the cookie lying almost forgotten.

He thrust the door to the restroom open and swiftly locked it behind him, gazing down at the obvious lump in his trousers. _'To dominate you, Ryuuzaki, will be the greatest challenge of all.'_ He smirked walking over to one of the stalls. This new game would be fun, and when it ended L would _**know**_ just how much he loathed him.

_**(TBC... MAYBE)**_

A/N Raito is still vagually in denial. He thinks he hates L tsk tsk. Love is always easy to mistake for other things though isn't it?

Oh it's happened again. I tried to do a one shot and it evolved. Damnit. Ah well. Seriously though, don't expect much from me, I'm not the world's most motivated writer. Although, I now have a lot of time to myself, so if I get bored I'll probably continue or something.


	3. Suspicious

_**Suspicious**_

"Is there something the matter Raito-kun?"

Raito's head shot up from where he had been leaning over a news paper, pretending to be looking for information regarding Kira, to meet the blank stare of L. L was gazing at him quizzically with his thumb once again resting gently against his lips, the tip shinning with saliva, almost as though he had been distracted mid thought. Raito found his eyes drawn against his will to the slick digit, forcing down the thoughts of taking that thumb into his own mouth and tasting L for all he was. _'Not now,'_ he told himself, _'not now but soon. Very soon.'_ Smiling, he dismissively waved his hand, "No of course not. What could possibly be the matter Ryuuzaki?" he asked, flipping the page.

L shrugged and returned to looking at the computer screen, hand carefully reaching out to grab a brownie from the plate beside him. "Raito-kun has seemed distracted as of late, I wondered if there was perhaps something bothering him that he would care to share." He replied through a mouth of brownie, dull grey eyes never leaving the screen. "Of course, your distraction is a hindrance to the investigation, hence it could be concluded that you are willfully sabotaging us. Could that be correct, Raito-kun?"

"For the last time Ryuuzaki, I am not Kira!" This was familiar, this was exactly how last time started. Like the time before, Raito felt the need to stand and join L on the other side of the room, to feel his shivers again and know that he was the cause. He wanted to feel that power coursing through him again, to show the insignificant peon exactly who was the better. "When will you give up with these ridiculous accusations?"

L ignored him, eyes still focused on the screen and Raito felt very disappointed and bored. The truth was nothing was happening again. Just the same dreary motions, day in and day out. He woke up, he went to headquarters, he argued with L and then he returned home; only to have dreams that haunted him into his waking hours. They were vivid and lewd and it was all he could do not to scream in frustration at their main focus. L was infecting every moment of his life, and every night Raito felt his loathing welling all over again as his sweat drenched skin cooled and the sheets lay soiled upon his bed. It was revolting but even now as he gazed at the fey creature across from him he felt the stirrings in his chest all over again. _'Why must you poison every moment of my life, Ryuuzaki?'_

Ryuuzaki, who was so calm and collected, had as of yet not noticed the looks Raito cast him, or so it seemed. Not once had he questioned Raito, or even really looked at him, since the incident several days before and Raito was becoming frustrated with the dullness of those eyes. Raito wanted desperately to do something to make the stirrings appear in those emotionless eyes once again and, hopefully, remove the dreams from the forefront of his mind. But then there was Matsuda. He had obviously heard their brief conversation and, while he may not have known exactly what they were talking about, he had become suspicious. Try as he might, Raito had been unable to find one **minute** alone with L to even attempt anything he had planned without Matsuda dogging his steps and peering intently over his shoulder. It was becoming highly troublesome and he could not stop the irritated welling in his chest when he saw Matsuda standing so close to L. _'He is my prey, you bumbling idiot. You should stay well away from him.' _His eye twitched as he noticed Matsuda gently pat L on the shoulder, almost too quickly to be noticed, before he left the room. Yes, the idiot was undoubtedly encroaching on his territory and he needed to find some time to corner L alone in order to remove the irritating thorn from the picture.

Yet here, he supposed was his chance. L was getting up, obviously intending to leave the room for whatever reason he had decided upon this time, and Raito could now corner him somewhere private. It was a perfect opportunity, it was better than he had hoped for thus far. L would be alone without his little shadow and they could now start the game Raito had been itching to begin since he had first felt the shudder race through L's thin body. L shuffled out in his usual way, back hunched and hands deep in the pockets of his blue jeans, heading out into the hall. Where to was unsure, but Raito would not move until he was sure nobody would be drawing a connection between the two.

A few moments later he made his excuses and slipped from the room, making his way down the corridor as quietly as he could; it would not do to startle his prey after all. He paused, hearing voices from just around the corner, one of them obviously L's if the bored, soft lilt was anything to go by. He strained his ears to hear them, curious as to what was going on and who L was talking to.

"Yes I have noticed that, but I do not believe it is any cause for concern. Raito-kun is many things but stupid he is not." Yes, defiantly L, but just who had he been addressing?

The other person, Raito determined to be a male, stuttered into life. "But Ryuuzaki, he's just not acting like himself! I know what I heard a few days ago and it sounded like he-"

L cut him off sharply, although the bored tone never left his voice. "Matsuda-san I would appreciate it if that was not discussed again. It is of no concern." He finished curtly, obvious displeasure in his voice. "Now, I believe we ALL have work to do. We should return to it."

There was an almost silent sigh from Matsuda before he gave a short "yes" in reply. His footsteps began moving closer to where Raito was, who quickly pushed himself into the shadow of a nearby door so as not to be noticed; it would not do for Matsuda to become even more suspicious of the teenager, not if he wanted to find moments with L. As soon as the young policeman had passed him, Raito growled loudly. So Matsuda had figured it out and was interfering in his business. That wouldn't do, he couldn't allow such a simpleton to interrupt his game. Somehow, Matsuda needed to be removed from the picture. _'But how?' _He would not confront L today, not if Matsuda was on to him. He would wait, he would plan and then L would bow to him and only him.

'_Enjoy yourself while you can Ryuuzaki, it's almost game time.'_

_**TBC (maybe)**_

_**A/N: **_ Yup I did another one, had to repost it because I realized there was a shitload of spelling mistakes. Heh oops ^^.


	4. Irritated

_**Irritation**_

Raito glared spitefully at Matsuda from across the room. His eyes kept sliding towards L with a look of profound confusion and worry when he thought no one as watching. It made Raito sick to his stomach to see it. He was so obvious in his desire for L, looking at him and touching him in a way that seemed so innocent if you hadn't seen what Raito had. Those eyes, who stared that much if not out of desire for the other? Who would oh so casually place their filthy hands on another if they were not looking for something else?

It was revolting.

He could not understand why L willing put up with it, especially when he seemed so disturbed whenever _he_ did it. Raito scowled briefly in irritation before the look wiped itself from his face. What was so different about Matsuda, apart from the obvious, that L would allow himself to be touched? Not only allow but also _encourage_. Oh Raito knew, he'd seen it himself.

Matsuda had walked right up to L, reached out his arm and touched the pale man's shoulder, and not once had L said anything or even pulled away. He'd even gone as far as to look the other in the eye. It was wrong. It made a horrible sick feeling swim through Raito's stomach just thinking about it; it made the hate bubble up and out of him like a raging volcano and sent burning hot anger through his system.

L must have caught the flash of anger because he rose swiftly from his chair and made his slouched way towards Raito. "The furrowing of your brow would suggest something is bothering Raito-kun. Am I correct?" he inquired, bored yet inquisitive tone even and well paced. Too often it seemed that L had asked that lately, although Raito mused, it was entirely his fault.

"Frustration about this case. It's been weeks and nothing. We can't find him." He lied, voice venting the true frustration that raged through him. He slumped in false defeat, hand gently rubbing at his eyes. "I just don't know. It's so annoying." His father glanced at him in pity, before his eyes slid to L and glared. His father seemed to really dislike the leader of the team, something he could surely use to his advantage.

Matsuda stepped forward, offering him a shy, quiet smile, and a cup of coffee. "Maybe it would be better if we all took a break? Right, Ryuuzaki?" he affirmed turning to catch the vacant, black eyes of the detective. Raito sneered mentally, annoyed at the obvious display of affection from the intellectually inferior whelp towards his superior (in every way), but outwardly accepted the coffee with a thankful grin.

This wasn't right.

He couldn't play his game if Matsuda was in the way, particularly if he wanted L. But he couldn't do anything to him, not without suspicion on his part. Yet this would complicate matters drastically. L would be harder to corner, to grab hold of, if he was interested in someone else (a thought that sent a spike of anger through him yet again). What could he do when his playmate was busily distracted with someone else? Particularly if he could not touch them.

Perhaps there was a way around this, after all who would object to a couple of genius' slipping away for a quiet game of chess. "I think it would benefit everyone, Ryuuzaki. We all need a break." He implored with a winning smile. The other detectives looked at him with pride and gratitude.

L frowned, looking entirely unhappy. "That would minimize the effectiveness of our time spent and allow more of a chance for Kira to continue un-apprehended." He stated in a toneless voice, which still somehow seemed to convey his deep irritation at the interruption of their work. "That would of course benefit Raito if he were in fact Kira."

His father jumped up in rage at the callous accusation, "how dare you imply my son is a murder, Ryuuzaki! He's just trying to help alleviate the stress we're all feeling!" he yelled.

L shrugged, "I am merely making an observation, Yagami-san." He answered dispassionately. "What then, Raito, do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I'm sure everyone would appreciate a chance to go home and visit their families. And since you seem incapable of relaxing, I though a friendly game of chess between us would suffice." He offered, head indicating towards the opposite room. He prayed L would agree so that finally they would be alone.

L gazed around the room, taking in everyone else's reaction before turning back to Raito. Raito watched as his shoulders slumped in defeat, although the movement was so small that only someone who had watched him closely would have spotted it. He nodded once, shaggy black tresses shifting gently as he agreed to his unknowing doom.

Raito smiled his first true smile of the day, elated that his improvised plan had worked so effectively. He stood from his chair, placing the papers aside, and led the way to the unoccupied room. "I'll be black." He called, standing behind the door and awaiting his prey. L slouched in with his left hand deep in his pocket while his right clutched a small plate, laden with strawberry cheesecake. Raito closed the door quickly behind him, causing the older man to jump in surprise. "No need to be so touchy, Ryuuzaki. I'm just making sure we're not… disturbed." He purred, moving closer.

L simply continued towards the other side of the chessboard and laid his cheesecake on a desk that lay beside it. His eyes flicked to Raito calmly who had yet to move, almost in challenge, indicating the chair across from him. "So, Raito-kun? Are you going to take your seat?"

Raito smirked, striding confidently across to the table, but instead of taking his seat he moved to stand beside L which forced the fey creature to look up and meet his eyes. He placed one hand on the board, spilling the pieces, and the other on the arm of the chair as he leaned in close. "I rather like this position." He purred yet again, invading the others space.

L blinked at him. "You are in my personal space, Raito-kun." He pointed out, although his eyes were slightly wider than usual. 'Good.' Raito mused, a light grin across his face and the pure, heart pounding hatred welling up inside him, 'it's exactly what I want.'

"That I am."

Owlish eyes blinked yet again, slight hesitation in them. "What have you hoped to accomplish by isolating us?" he asked quietly.

Raito grinned as his hand reached up to grasp the other's chin. "This." He hissed, crashing their mouths together in a violent kiss. L froze beneath him, neither responding nor forcing him away and he took the momentary lapse as an advantage. His lips sunk through the plump lips, forcing them to part and allow his tongue access. The muscle twirled around the wet cavern, shocked when it was answered by that of L.

He was returning the kiss.

Raito grinned, hands tangling in the dark, silken tresses and pushing the other back against the arm of the chair. His heart was burning, and all the frustration from earlier was beginning to drift away. L's arms moved up to thread through his hair and drag him closer as he crushed the thin body against him. One hand moved down, laying across the flat stomach and beginning to move up when the door slammed open.

Matsuda stared dumbfounded at them from the doorway, "oh… ah… hi…" he stuttered. L ripped away from his grasp and slipped from the chair, calmly walking from the room. His cake lay forgotten on the desk.

Raito glared at Matsuda as the man swiftly followed after the raven-haired beauty. He had responded, he had been willing.

He was going to **kill **Matsuda.

TBC….

A/N: Raito is misunderstanding things again and personally, I would kill Matsuda too.


	5. Watching

_**Watching**_

He was staring.

**Again. **

Matsuda was looking at them; eyes shifting quickly between him and L before back to the papers in front of him. Raito knew he was confused and unsure of what he had witnessed the day before. His eyes darted in their direction whenever he thought they weren't watching and he was continually trying to catch the eyes of the detective. Worse yet were the continual offers to accompany L to the bakery. Raito couldn't count the number of times he'd had to request the help of L in order to keep them away from each other.

L was an entirely different problem.

Every time they were close together Raito could feel the cold radiating off him like a ward, keeping them apart. To the untrained eye, L was completely unaffected by Raito knew better. The man was angry at him, never outright saying so but he was. Raito shifted his gaze over to L, eyes sweeping over the bent figure. He noted the unusual stiffness in the man's posture and the almost constant chewing of his thumb. L was bothered by what had happened. Why, he couldn't even begin to imagine, what went through the detective's head was a complete mystery to him, but he knew. His every word screamed his discomfort, probably bred by the confusion Raito knew to be festering below the surface.

'I hate you so much, L. I hate your face, your stupid big eyes, your long straight nose. Those thin, pale lips that are constantly wrapped around your thumb. I hate that single piece of hair that gently curls into your face at the side, unconstrained, unlike you.'

L looked over at him through silken tresses, luminous eyes watching him with deceptive blankness in their glowing depths. "I wish for cake." He announced in his unaffected tone, although the slight lilt to it made Raito almost grin in triumph. He was **very** bothered. "Raito-kun," he called again, "I wish for cake."

Raito regarded him quizzically, for once truly confused. "And? Should you not be asking Watari? He usually gets it for you." He asked, shifting in his seat closer to where L sat. He could feel the slight warmth his body gave off, proof the detective was really alive although sometimes he doubted it.

L shook his head, "I do not believe Watari will be able to fetch me this cake. He is far too pre-occupied with… other matters." He dismissed, eyes returning to his work. "It shall have to be Raito-kun. Strawberry shortcake if you please."

The dismissal stung more then he was willing to admit. What right did L have to dismiss him so carelessly? After yesterday? If anything, it was Matsuda who should have been feeling the cold sting of his anger; he **had** interrupted them and Raito knew no matter how L acted now or denied it, he had responded almost eagerly. So why was it him who was being given such harsh treatment? It wasn't fair. "I don't see why it must be me. Am I not doing enough work?" He asked, although both he and L knew it was a demand for a suitable answer.

L briefly lifted his eyes to look at Raito, cold but shimmering with dull mischief. "Of course Raito, but so is everyone else. Do you believe your input more valuable then any of theirs?" he challenged, fingers no longer typing. "Well, Raito-kun? Do you?"

It was a challenge, a direct one at that. This type of confrontation was not normal, they had not fought this way for an extended period of time and it stunned Raito. How could he argue? There was no winning. If he said he was, then he would appear more then arrogant and somehow increase his probability of being Kira in the eyes of his opponent. However, disagreeing would mean he would be bowing to the will of this man and would no doubt still be taken as evidence of him being Kira. It meant losing a round in their game. Damn L for this, he was backed into a corner with neither option seeming viable.  
Sighing, he relented, the righteous voice inside him calling out in indignation. "Alright, Ryuuzaki, if it means that much to you. Where do you want it from?" he conceded.

"The Karin bakery. They make an exceptional shortcake, that I find myself craving."

Raito shook his head, faint relief flowing through him. He didn't know that place; he obviously couldn't go. "I don't know where that place is, Ryuuzaki. Surely you can wait until Watari returns for your cake?" His reasoning was valid, he knew that and so did L. But would L listen to logic? Probably not. The man was obstinately fixated on sugar, his interest would be difficult to deter.

As predicted, L shook his head. "My sugar levels are dropping well below where they should be. Without cake soon, I will not be able to function at full capacity." He explained, finally turning fully from the computer to look Raito in the eye. "If Raito-kun were Kira, however, this would be a most opportune moment for him." He quickly held up his hand to stem the protests that must have been coming, "I am not accusing anyone of anything. This is just an observation. However, Raito-kun does have a valid point. Thus, I will go with him."

Raito looked at him, shocked that he had volunteered himself up. The phrase 'Lamb to the slaughter' sprang instantly to mind, and Raito found himself suppressing the urge to smile. 'It's such a shame, L, that you would be so careless around the big bad wolf. Such a shame that I will have mark that porcelain skin.' "Alright, Ryuuzaki. Shall we go then?" he asked, standing from his chair and reaching out a hand to the man. Ryuuzaki nodded complacently, ignoring the hand and unfolding himself from the chair. He led the way out, ignoring the boy behind him who gazed triumphantly at his back. 'Oh L. Delicate porcelain dolls like you shouldn't live this confined humdrum life. You should be on display, not hidden behind that computer. Ah what you could be if someone would simply claim you and care for you the way you should be cared for. Pretty, and helpless…. and owned.'


End file.
